brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:XXK1rbyF4nB0y69Xx/PBB Pokemon Tiers
Despite me hateing smogon, i was bored :P ---- Uber This tier is probally the best if u want lots of BP for TMs, items, megastones etc. *Aegislash (I have) *Aegislash Blade Forme (I have) *Blaziken (I have)(In my Roria League Team) *Mega Blaziken *Mega Gengar *Landorus *Mega Lucario *Mega Metagross *Mega Salamence *Shaymin Sky Forme (I have) OU Best for taking on gyms in story mode *Mega Alakazam *Bisharp *Chansey *Mega Charizard X *Mega Charizard Y *Clefable (I have) *Mega Diancie *Dragonite *Excadrill *Garchomp *Mega Garchomp *Gengar (I have) *Greninja *Ash-Greninja (I have)(In my Roria League Team) *Hawlucha *Heatran (I have) *Keldeo *Latios (Looking forward to catch) *Mega Latios *Mega Lopunny *Magnezone (I have) *Manaphy (I have) *Alolan Marowak *Mega Mawile *Mega Medicham *Mew *Alolan Ninetales *Pelipper *Mega Pinsir *Mega Sableye (I have) *Mega Scizor *Skarmonny *Mega Swampert *Tangrowth *Toxapex *Tyranitar *Mega Tyranitar *Mega Venusaur *Volcorana *Zapdos UU Strong but not the best *Mega Aerodactyl *Mega Aggron *Alomomola *Mega Altria *Amoongus *Arcanine *Azelf *Mega Beedrill *Mega BLastoise *Blissey *Chandelure *Cobalion *Crawdaunt *Crobat *Darmantian *Zen Mode Darmantian *Dugtrio *Empoleon *Entei *Forretress *Mega Gardevior *Glisor *Haxorus *Heracross (I have) *Hippowdon *Hydregon *Infernape *Krookodile *Latias *Mega Latias *Magneton *Mammowswine *Madibuzz *Mega Magnetric *Metagross *Nidoking (I have) *Mega Pidgeot *Primarina (I have) *Raikou *Rotom Wash Forme *Mega Sceptile *Scizor *Starmie *Mega Steelix *Suicune *Swampert *Sylveon (I have) *Tentacruel *Terrakion *Togekiss *Volcanion *Weavile RU Two words: Good enough *Mega Abomasnow *Aerodactyl (I have) *Mega Ampharos (I have) (In my Roria League Team) *AraQuanid *Mega Banette *Blastoise *Bronzog *Mega Camerupt *Chestnaut *Cloyster *Decidueye (I have) *Diancie (I have)(In my Roria League Team) *Donphan *Doublade *Excavalier *Espeon *Feraligatr *Floges *Flygon *Galvantula *Gardevior *Gigalith *Mega Glalie *Gligar *Heliolisk *Honchkrow *Hoopa *Jolteon (i have) *Linoone *Machamp *Milotic *Moltres *Nidoqueen *Pangoro *Porygon2 *Quagsire *Registell *Rhyperior *Roserade *Rotom Heat Forme *Shaymin *Snorlax (I have) *Swellow *Torkoal *Tsareena *Umbreon (I have) *Venusaur *Zoroark NU IDK WHAT TO SAY *Accelgor *Ambipom *Mega Audino *Aurorus *Briviary *Cinccia *Clawitzer *Claydol *Cryogonal *Delphox *Dodrio *Druddigon *Emboar *Frolass *Garbodor *Golbat *Hitmonlee *Hitmontop *Houndoom *Incineroar (I have)(JOHN CENA!!!!!!!) *Malamar *Mismagmus *Omastar (DISCO!!!) *Rhydon *Rotom (I have) *Rotom Mow Forme *Alolan Sandslash *Sceptile *Scrafty *Scyther *Shuckle *Sigiyph *Slowbro *Slowking (I have) *Sneasel *Spiritomb *Steelix *Typhlosion *Uxie (I have) *Vanilluxe *Vaporeon (I have) *Vikavolt *Veleplume *Virzon *Viviloon (SATAN???) *Whimsicott *Xatu PU PLEASE GIVE SOME RESPECT K *Abomasnow *Absol (I have) *Aggron *Altria *Ampharos (I have) *Arbok *Archeops *Ariados *Armaldo *Articuno *Audino *Avalugg *Banette *Basculin *Bastion *Beartic *Beutifly *Beedrill (I have) *Beheeyam *Bellossom *Bibarel *Bouffalant (I have) *Butterfree (I have) *Cacturne *Camerupt *Carbink *Carracosta *Chatot *Chimecho *Corsla *Crabominable *Cradily *Crustle *Delcatty *Delibird *Dewdong *Ditto *Drifblim *Dunsparce (I have) *Dusclops *Ducknoir *Dustox *Eelektross (THE KING OF NO WEAKNESSES!!!) *Electivire *Electrode *Emolga *Exeggutor (I have) *Alolan Exeggutor (MEMES!!!) *Fearow (I have) *Flareon (I have) *Furfrou *Furret *Gastrodon *Girafarig *Glaceon (I have) *Glalie *Gogoat *Golduck *Golem *Alolan Golem (Big Beard) *Golurk *Gothitelle *Gourgeist (All sizes) (I have) *Granbull *Grumpig *Gumshoos (MAKE RORIA GREAT AGAIN 2K17) *Haunter *Heatmor *Hitmonchan *Illumise *Jumpfluff *Jynx *Kubatops *Kadabra *Kingler *Kricketune *Lanturn *Lapras *Leafeon (I have) *Leavanny *Leadian *Liepard *Lilligant (I have) *Lopunny *Ludicolo *Lumineon *Luratris *Luvdisc *Luxray (Is this Pokemon popular in this game?) (I have) *Lycanroc (Both midday and midnight)(Is disk form coming out soon) *Marcargo *Magmortar *Magnetric *Maractus (CaCTuS!!11!) *Marowak *Masquerian *Mawile *Meganium *Meowstic (Both genders) *Mesprit *Mightyena *Miltank (I have) *Minun (I have) *Mr. Mime (There are female Mr. Mimes :O) (I have) *Ninetales (I have) *Ninjask *Noctowl *Pachirisu *Persian *Alolan Persian *Phions *Pidgeon *Pikachu (ALL HAIL PIKACHU) *Pinsir (I have) *Pulse (I have) *Politoed *Poliwrath *Primape *Prpbopass *Raichu (I have) *Alolanj Raichu *Rampardos *Rapidash *Raticate *Alolan Raticate *Regice (I have) *Regigigas (MY BODY IS READY/REGGIE/REGI) *Regirock (I hvae) *Roselia *Rotom Fan Forme (I have) *Rotom Frost Forme *Sableye *Sandslash (I have) *Seaking (MEMES!!!) (FUDGE YEAH!) *Serviper (I have) *Shedninja *Simipour *Simisage *Sinisear *Skuntank *Slaking *Stantler *Stunfisk *Sunflora *Swanna *Unown *Ursaring *Vespiquen *Victreebel *Vigoroth *Volbeat *Walrein *Watchog *Weezing *Whiscash *Wigglytuff *Wishiwashi *Wishiwashi School Forme *Zangoose (I have *Zebstrika Category:Blog posts